The wings of an angel
by Slupton12
Summary: After the final battle with the first, an old friend returns to offer guidance in an uncertain future.


-Timeline changes

willow never had a problem with magic and W/t never broke up

Tara and Faith are sisters and their mother is alive.

Tara still died but willow never went bad and killed warren

faith never killed anyone

Tara and faith joined the scoobies in season 4

willow and Oz were never in a relationship.

Xander and anya got back together and anya survived the fight against the first.

 **i'm just posting this as an experiment, if i get enough positive reactions i will be continuing with it.**

Buffy and the remaining scoobies stood over looking the crater that was once Sunnydale. They were silent for a short while and felt a pang of loss, reflecting on past memories.

"So what do we do now Buffy ?" Willow asked.

"Well there is a hellmouth in Cleveland," Giles said while cleaning his glasses.

"Ahh damn G-man, I just wanna sleep yo, for like a week," Faith said giving him a playful shove.

Buffy just stood there listening to her friends bicker, a small smile playing on her lips. she felt the new presence as soon as it emerged, "you're late," she said confusing everyone

The Scoobies looked at Buffy like she had grown two heads, then a familiar voice piped up, "Well getting a cab nowadays is a nightmare."

Everyone recognised the voice and turned around. they looked on absolutely dumbstruck and speechless.

Except Buffy who seemed not at all surprised, "Welcome back Tara." she said and walked forward to embrace her fallen friend.

Tara stood there un shed tears in her eyes at seeing her friends again.

"Good lord," Giles said upon seeing her.

Dawn just walked to Tara and gave her a big hug.

"Is that..." Xander said.

"I think it is, but she seems different," Anya said.

"It is," Faith and Willow said at the same time. both practically ran to greet Tara.

Willow was now hysterical clinging to Tara like her life depended on it

"I missed you so much baby," Willow said kissing Tara.

"I missed you too darling," Tara said and held Willow tightly.

"Sis, what's going on ?" Faith said trying to control her emotions.

"It's a long story," Tara said.

"It does my old ticker good to see you my dear," Giles said and gave Tara a hug.

Anya walked up and hugged Tara as well and with all the tact she could muster asked her, "What are you ? You're Tara I can tell. But you're different."

"Ahn be quiet, please," Xander said rubbing his forehead.

"Y-yes I am d-different but I'm still me. I promise I w-won't go all grr argh on you all." Tara said adding her own type of goofiness.

"I love your outfit, it really suits you," Buffy said admiring Tara's ensemble of a pair of black slacks, white blouse, a grey button up vest and a black tie loosely hanging around her neck.

Tara was most certainly a different person, Buffy remembered the small frightened woman she held shortly after their shared out of body experience. Here she stood confident and powerful. but still the same Tara she once knew.

"Yeah Sis, better than them skirts, and that god awful blue hoodie," Faith.

"Hey, I loved that top, in fact I used to wear it when I missed you most," Willow whispered to Tara.

"Thanks," Tara said to the scoobies, then whispered to Willow, "I'm back now love, that is if you still want me." .

"Of course I do baby," Willow said and nestled into Tara's chest.

"We can talk more later in private, there is so much I want to share with you," Tara said

Willow had since calmed herself down and repeated her earlier question, "What do we do now Buffy ?"

Everyone else piled off the bus wanting to see why they weren't on the move yet.

"Well I have an idea," Tara said.

"Do tell," Buffy said with a smirk.

"I could show you what I've been working on for the past few months," Tara said.

"What is it Baby ?"

Tara moved away from the group and said a short incantation and after the crackling of energy a small portal appeared.

"Come on everyone don't be shy," Tara said

Everyone went through the portal one at a time, exclamations of awe could be heard from the other side.

Anya was one of the last to pass to pass through, "Enochian magic, you never cease to amaze me Tara." she said with a wink and jumped through.

Tara was the last one through and after closing the portal.

They emerged on the tallest battlement of a large castle in the middle of a mountain range.

They made their way into the castle and shortly found themselves in the grand hall.

Tara addressed the group. "When you activated the slayers to fight the First, you left the world vulnerable to thousands of women with powers they cannot possibly comprehend,"

"They're some big words Sis we're naught but humble slayers," Faith said with a grin.

"Shush, Faithy," Tara said then continued her speech, "That is why your fearless leader asked me to make preparations for the aftermath. This castle is called Skyhold and it now belongs to you."

"Thanks Tara, I knew I could count on you," Buffy said then addressed the group herself " There are still active hellmouths and monsters out there so this is what we do Find the slayers and bring them here for training. Giles you will work on rebuilding the watcher's council."

"Skyhold is a property of the council and the vault is full of money, weaponry and books I'm sure you will put it to good use Mister Giles," Tara said with a smile.

"I Know they have castles but I Don't remember one called Skyhold," Giles said trying to remember.

"I may have re-named it," Tara whispered.

"Well my dear I can't think of a more fitting name," Giles said with a fond smile.

Tara was with Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Faith. exploring the castle.

"Did you know she was back ?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Yes," Buffy said simply

"Why didn't you tell us ?" Willow asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Buffy said honestly.

"I really wanted to tell you sweetie," Tara said.

Willow smiled," I'm not mad guys, I'm just surprised Buffy was able to keep this a secret," Willow said with a laugh.

"So was I," Buffy said.

Tara laughed," Here are the bedrooms, I took the liberty of reserving the best ones for us," She said still giggling.

"Nice one sis," Faith said with a big grin.

After acquainting themselves with their bedrooms the group carried on. On their travels they bumped into Rowena, Vi and a few other girls.

"This place is amazing, that blonde chick definitely has taste," Vi exclaimed.

"Well thanks," Tara said amused.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," Vi said with an embarrassed smile.

"Obviously, shall we head down to the vault and see if Mister Giles is having fun," Tara said with a grin.

"Surrounded by books, he is probably in heaven," Buffy said

They arrived at the vault to find Giles and Anya already engrossed in some of the books and other manuscripts. While Xander admired some of the weaponry.

"Good lord, absolutely fascinating," Giles said.

"What did you find Giles," Buffy asked.

"A list of council properties that I never knew existed, all connected by dormant portals called eluvians, all over the world," Giles said sounding giddy.

"So how do we make them not dormant ?" Buffy asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but this could be used as a foundation for the new watchers council, With the funds we have here and other places." Giles continued.

"I've heard of eluvians, but that is old magic. They're probably dormant because the council never figured out how to activate them." Anya said.

"Figure that one out Gman," Faith said from her place next to Xander admiring the weapons.

"Of course we have one thing they didn't," Anya said cryptically.

"What's that ?" Giles asked curious.

Anya looked at Tara and after receiving a small nod she answered, "we have an angel, one that can use the oldest magic."

Everyone turned to Tara and once again looked in awe.

"What gave me away ?" Tara asked.

"Enochian magic. Only angels can use it, " Anya said smiling.

"You don't miss much do you," Tara said.

"I have my very own angel," Willow said with a grin.

"Well now that the cats out of the bag," Tara said and walked up to Xander

Tara held two fingers to his forehead and closed her eyes when she opened her eyes again they were pure white after a moment they reverted back to their ordinary blue colour.

"Now take that silly thing off you face, you are not a pirate Alexander Harris," Tara said with a big smile.

Xander removed his eye patch, and everyone gasped in awe, "I can see again, you fixed me. thank you so much," he said and gave Tara a big hug.

"How powerful are you Tara ?" Buffy asked.

"Well not very," Tara said modestly.

"Just be thankful she is on our side," Anya said walking up to Tara and hugging her.

"That powerful huh," Faith said squaring up to Tara.

"Yeah," Tara said looking Faith in the eye.

"Bear hug !" faith shouted and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"We still have to figure out how to activate the eluvians," Giles shouted over the sound of joyous laugher as Faith and Tara started rough housing a little.

"The what now ?" Buffy said her laughter slowing.

"I'm working on that Mister Giles," Tara said still giggling.

Giles couldn't help but smile at the antics of his scoobies looking at them with what could only be described as a fathers eyes.

A few hours later everyone was settled into bed and fast asleep after the long day except for Buffy and Tara who were just sat by the fire having a chat.

"How was she after I..." Tara said not being able to bring herself to say it.

"It was hard at first, but eventually she found a way to carry on, she travelled for a little while spent some time with a coven in Devon with your mom and Faith," Buffy said.

"Good I'm glad, did you have trouble getting mama out of Sunnydale?" Tara asked.

"She kicked and she screamed but yeah she went to Boston with my mom and Willow's," Buffy said with a giggle.

"I bet she did," Tara said knowing how stubborn her mother could be.

"She was a great help, she helped us with the spell to activate the slayers," Buffy said.

"I never thanked you did I ? For what you said after I..." Tara said again not being able to say it.

"You did and you're more than welcome," Buffy said with a grin.

"Well thanks again, it really helped," Tara said and give Buffy a kiss on the cheek.

"Again, you're welcome," Buffy said.

"I should get back to bed, goodnight Buffy," Tara said getting up.

"Goodnight Tara, sleep well," Buffy said

After Tara left, Buffy began to reminisce about the event after their shared death, a sad smile played on her lips and her eyes shone with un-shed tears.

Buffy woke up in a white room, that was almost blinding. She saw Tara laying on the floor next to her, her memories of what happened to her began to return.

"Tara, Tara wake up," Buffy said as she cradled the head of her friend in her lap.

"She will awake in time," A voice said from behind Buffy.

"Who are you ? Where are we ?" Buffy said looking behind at the stranger.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord and this is heaven," Castiel said with a warm smile.

Buffy just laughed," yeah right."

"You doubt me ?" Castiel his smile fading.

"Yes," Buffy said.

Castiel closed his eyes, and revealed his wings, the white light was almost blinding. They weren't wings exactly more energy shaped into wings.

"Now do you believe me ?" Castiel said with a cocky grin.

"I'm starting too, now Tell me what is going on" Buffy demanded still trying to rouse Tara.

"You and Tara we're both shot by a man named warren, you will be sent back to earth to continue your fight. Tara on the other hand will come with me." Castiel said.

"No, I will not let you take her, she does not deserve to die," Buffy said her voice raising.

"She will be returned to you after her training," Castiel said.

"Promise me, promise me we will get her back," Buffy demanded.

"You have my word, though I cannot say when just yet," Castiel admiring Buffy's protective nature.

Cass held two fingers to Tara's temple and she began to come round.

"What's going on ? " Tara asked.

Castiel began to explain to Tara all that had transpired, by the end Tara was curled up in the foetal position with tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't let him take me, I don't want to go," Tara begged Buffy.

"Everything will be fine Tara, you just need to be strong," Buffy said while gently stroking Tara's back.

"I'm not strong enough, I just want to go home to Willow and Faithy. What about Mama ?" Tara was now hysterical.

"Tara look at me, you are the best of us, if anyone is strong enough to weather this storm it's you. You just have to be brave," Buffy said now holding Tara in her arms.

"Do you really mean that ?" Tara asked her crying slowing down to a sniffle.

"With everything that I am," Buffy said honestly.

Tara got to her feet and found her inner strength, "I'm ready."

Castiel looked at Buffy, "Speak of this to no one,"

"But..." Buffy began to protest.

"No one, when Tara returns she will be allowed to share the story herself," Castiel said.

"I guess I'll see you soon," Tara said trying to force a smile.

"You will," Castiel said with a smile then they both disappeared.

Buffy swiftly came back to reality when she felt her body begging for sleep. After a quick wash, she climbed into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Willow and Tara were walking around the castle grounds, everyone had had breakfast and were now enjoying a few days off before they got back to work.

"How did Buffy know ?" Willow asked as the pair sat down under a large oak tree.

"You mean about me coming back?" Tara asked.

"Yes, but it's ok if you don't want to talk about it," Willow said.

"I don't want any secrets between us. When Buffy and I got shot we woke up in heaven or at least part of it, That's where we met Cass." Tara said.

"Cass ?" Willow pushed.

"He is an angel and he took me for training," Tara said.

"You trusted him?" Willow asked.

"No, not in the slightest. But Buffy did and I trusted her," Tara answered.

"So how long have you been back on earth?" Willow asked.

"Almost two months, I came to Buffy in her dreams about a week ago," Tara answered.

"So you've been back longer than even Buffy knew," Willow said.

"A girls gotta have some secrets ya know," Tara said with a wink.

"So explain the new outfit," Willow said with a grin.

"Just wanted to try something new really, I do miss my old skirts though," Tara said.

"I'm sure we can buy you some more soon," Willow said with a grin.

"Incredible, absolutely incredible," Giles said.

"What is it Giles," Anya said as she catalogued the contents of the vault, one book at a time.

"Some information about Eluvians, they are believed to be elvish magic," Giles said.

"That's dead magic Giles, elves died out hundreds of years ago," Anya said.

"Well you certainly know how to knock the wind out of my sails," Giles said.

"Sorry giles, I know very little about eluvians," Anya said.

"Well then, we should leave it to Tara for now," Giles said.

"Probably for the best," Anya said and continued with her task.

 ***disclaimer***

 **This hasn't been triple checked just yet.**

 **the first chapter is still incomplete.**

 **Eluvians are an idea I got from a game called dragon age**

 **The name Castiel came from a tv show called supernatural i will probably change it at a later date.**

 **If you enjoyed this story please either pm me or leave a review.**


End file.
